


Taking Care

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Intervention, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, the SHIELD director needs a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson has a thing about taking care of the people that are important to him. He's not entirely sure what to do when they want to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelfalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/gifts).



They didn’t get a lot of time. That went without saying for 99% of the people that worked for SHIELD or any other organization like it. It was part of the deal. Part of the sacrifice it took when one swore to protect the people who couldn’t protect themselves from the weirdest shit the world had to throw at them.

Phil knew that. He’d accepted it.

But damn, wasn’t it nice when the world could take care of itself for an evening?

It looked like Melinda was agreeing with him. Or sounded like it. It was tough to get a read on her feelings on the subject with her head falling back against the pillows and his tucked firmly between her thighs. Every small hum of pleasure she let out told him enough. Every catch in her breath, every small lift of her hips told him she was letting go of whatever annoying thing whatever annoying agent had done that day or week. She was shifting slowly back toward being Melinda rather than Agent May. 

As his hands came up, slipping under her hips, his fingers pressed slow circles into the small of her back, making her relax even more. 

“Phil…”

He couldn’t help but groan against her skin as her fingertips dragged through his hair, pulling him closer. He’d obviously done something right, building her slowly toward release instead of just fast and furious. He pressed the flat of his tongue harder against her clit bringing one of his hands down to slip a finger into her. Her hips lifted and her breath hitched, then stopped as he crooked his finger up.

“Fuck! Phil!”

As was usually the case, he felt more than heard her orgasm hit. When she pushed him away, he became aware that they weren’t as alone as he’d thought. He smiled up at Nick in the doorway and got a smile back. Nick moved into the room, already unbuttoning the shirt he’d spent the day in. He chuckled softly as he got closer. “One of those nights, huh?”

Melinda answered for him, her voice a little raw, like she’d been screaming out her release instead of the soft weighty gasps. “He’s in a mood.”

Phil stared up at him as Nick crouched down, pressing a deep, hard kiss to his lips, chasing the flavor of Melinda. Phil moaned, still rock hard in his boxers even as Nick reached down and stroked him through the fabric. Phil groaned as he pulled out of the kiss, rocking his hips into Nick’s touch before grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away. “Lay down…”

Nick smiled. This wasn’t a new thing. Phil was well aware that they knew how much pleasing them got him off. He did as Phil asked, getting comfortable and out of his clothes before Melinda leaned in to kiss him. “Phil…”

“You can get me off later. I promise.” He smiled and closed his lips around the head of Nick’s cock, echoing the moan that got him and watching as Melinda swallowed every sound Nick made.

~*~*~*~

It started with his grandfather’s collection. Phil was thrilled not just with the stuff itself but with the stories that came with it all. And Trip had been more than generous with the stories. But it became an exchange very quickly; showing each other the pieces of the family and personal collections. Phil even broke out some of the stories from his own early days with SHIELD, but most of that was just correcting the stories Trip had heard from Garrett a million times over.

That was how it started. But when Trip caught bullet on a routine mission, it took a shift. Sure, Phil was busy. He was the director of SHIELD. Of course he was busy but he found himself reading trashy pulp Captain America novels from the 40s out loud to Trip until he finally opened his eyes. The younger man smiled. “I read that one.”

Phil looked up and smiled back. “I’ve got a couple more if you’d rather hear them.”

“No.” Trip settled back down onto his pillow. “No, this one’s good. Just… if you don’t mind, sir…”

Phil reached out, squeezing Trip’s uninjured arm. “No, I don’t mind at all.”

“Really? Because there’s a sexy part in chapter 9.”

Phil laughed and Trip echoed the sound. “Yeah, I know. We’ll see how that goes when we get there, okay?” Phil wasn’t sure if Trip was still awake when he got to Chapter 9 but he kept reading, his cheeks flushing just a little but, what the hell. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat a few moments later. He’d definitely underestimated the effect this book had.

“Sir?”

Phil’s head popped up and he was sure his face caught on fire. “Yeah?”

“I’ll blame the drugs later but I’m kinda regretting that I can’t get up and enjoy that with you.”

“You’re a little high, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir I am.” Trip smiled and let his eyes close again. “Doesn’t make it any less true though.”

“Duly noted.” Phil cleared his throat again. “Where were we?”

“I didn’t realize a kiss could feel like this.” Trip smiled and didn’t open his eyes.

“Right.” Phil found himself smiling back even if the younger man couldn’t see it and wondering just how high he was and if, when he was healed up, Trip might just give into that temptation.

A few weeks later, he found out.

Trip closed the office door behind him and walked over to Phil’s desk, like any other day, like he was going to give any other report. “Sir, about Chapter 9…” It was possibly the subtlest way anybody had brought up a delicate subject with him in a long time.

Phil got up, walking around the desk and leaning on it with his arms crossed. “Don’t worry about it Trip. I know how pain meds can—“ he didn’t get to finish before Trip pressed a deep kiss to his lips. “Wow…”

Trip laughed softly. “If you say anything along the lines of ‘I didn’t realize a kiss could feel like this’, I’m walking out.”

Phil smirked and pulled him into another kiss. “Won’t happen.”

~*~*~*~

He wasn’t entirely sure when things shifted. He’d known, on some level that the two of them were involved. He knew also that Skye was more than willing and most times far more likely to work out whatever was bothering her physically. Not the same way Melinda did. She wasn’t going to go beat the shit out of an innocent training dummy or the heavy bag in the gym. What Skye was usually looking for was a reminder that things could be good too.

Which was how they started sleeping together in the first place.

He spent months trying to figure out what she wasn’t telling him; what it was that she didn’t want to admit too even when she laid herself out bare for him. He saw the way her bit her lip, holding something back over and over again. When the façade finally cracked, he figured he shouldn’t have been that surprised. Still, hearing her moan out “Daddy!” as he made her come… well, he wasn’t going to dig too deep into why that got such a reaction out of him too.

When it was all over and they’d both caught their breath, she looked like she was ready to bolt. “Is that what you need?” He asked her gently.

“I… you don’t have to. I get it if you don’t want to and it’s totally fine. Your kink is not my kink and all that jazz right?”

“Skye…” He reached over and touched her cheek. “Is that what you need from me?”

She nodded, looking just a little terrified. Maybe she thought it was too much to ask. Maybe she thought he’d judge her for it. Whatever the reason, she thought he’d turn this down. But he smiled at her, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as she gave in and cuddled up to him. “Okay, sweetheart.” The ‘sweetheart’ seemed to cement it for her and she hummed softly, falling asleep in his arms.

A few months later, she started sleeping with Jemma. He’d given her that look that said ‘you know I won’t call you on that’ and her smile replied ‘good because that would make you a hypocrite’. That smile had gotten her bent over the end of his desk with her panties around her ankles and her ass just a little red. She gasped and moaned and pushed back into every slap that he landed on her ass. When he was done, she slipped down onto her knees, nuzzling against the growing bulge in his pants. She smiled up at him. “Daddy…” she moaned softly and pressed a chaste kiss through the fabric to the head of his cock. “Jemma wants to play too.”

A lesser man might have embarrassed himself in that particular situation. Phil was willing to admit that he’d almost done just that at the thought of Skye and Jemma as his girls. “Get dressed.” He said softly. “Let’s go out for dinner and figure this out.”

“So it’s okay?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. If we’re all on the same page, it’s more than okay.” She smiled and climbed to her feet, visibly excited—damn near bouncing—as she got dressed. Phil loved seeing her that happy, that safe, that content.

When they swung by the lab on their way out, Skye bolted in, grabbing Jemma and pressing a very deep, very heated kiss to her lips. To say Jemma looked shocked was an understatement. “We’re going to dinner.” Skye grinned at her. “Come on.”

Jemma looked over at him. “Sir?”

He smiled and nodded. “Come on. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Her cheeks flushed and a noiseless ‘oh’ left her as she pulled her lab coat off. He found himself considering other ways to get her to blush like that. 

They were barely through the first round of drinks at the diner before Jemma seemed to burst. “I don’t want to intrude on anything here, Sir. Skye has told me everything about what the two of you have been up to and I just thought that at the very least we should all discuss this so that no one is feeling left out or getting their feelings hurt of—“

Skye leaned over the table, kissing Jemma deeply before smiling at Phil. “She wants to play. She got very excited when I told her about us.”

Phil chuckled, taking a sip of his drink more to buy himself time than anything else. “I’m going to need to hear that from her, sweetheart.” 

Skye shivered. “Okay.” She left off the usual ‘Daddy’. They were somewhere where anyone could, if they really wanted to, listen in.

Phil turned back to Jemma and waited. She was blushing again but the way she was chewing on her lip. “I… I’ve never really done this before. Not really… I’ve thought about it.” Her blush got a touch darker. “Thought about you like that actually…” her embarrassment took over and she reached for her drink.

He reached over, putting his hand on hers. “So we take it slow.”

Taking it slow somehow translated into watching Skye bury her face in Jemma’s pussy later that night as Jemma reached out to him, moaning and gasping. When Skye slipped another finger into her, she cried out, squeezing his hand. “Daddy…” and that was it. There was no going back in his mind.

“What do you need, baby?”

“I…” she shook her head, obviously so close to the edge. “I don’t know…”

He leaned in, tentatively kissing her lips, letting her deepen the kiss as she wanted. “Then we’ll figure it out.”

~*~*~*~

Phil was frowning. Hard. “This is completely unnecessary.” He tried to stare down the group in his office. He really did. It even kind of worked on a few of them but two in particular were well past the point where he stood a snowball’s chance in hell in a stare down.

“Melinda disagrees.” Skye’s voice didn’t shake like it would if she wasn’t entirely sure this was the best course of action. Jemma was nodding beside her and giving him her best ‘I will shoot you if you surprise me in my kitchen again’ face.

Trip was the one that sighed first. “Sir,” he started but then decided, given the circumstances, there was a better option. “Coulson, when was the last time you slept without one of us coming up here to get you?”

“Or ate?” Jemma added.

“Or did anything but work?” It was Nick that called that one.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Phil glared at him.

Nick smiled. “And you used to pull shit like this on me all the time. I seem to recall you, May, Natasha, Barton and Hill shoving me on a plane once…”

“Okay, okay. Point taken.” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, the point is, you need rest to do this job.” Melinda stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder in an almost shocking display of affection for her. “And we’re going to make sure you get it.”

“But—“

“No buts.” Trip smiled. “Bobbi and Mack have the fort for a couple days. There’s nothing on the map. We’re going somewhere nobody would look for most of us.”

Phil’s eyebrow crept up. “And that would be?”

Melinda let out a small huff. “Apparently there’s a retreat in the Appalachians. No wifi—“

Skye and Jemma both cringed.

“So you can’t sneak in any work. There’s a hot spring and a spa.” Melinda smiled again. “Remember when we sent Nick to that private island?”

Phil smiled. He couldn’t quite help it. “Yeah…” He laughed and looked at the man himself. “I never thought you’d forgive us for that one.”

“I almost didn’t.” He smiled back and stepped in to press a kiss to Phil’s lips. “You took care of me for a long time and from what I’m hearing here, you’re doing that for everybody here too.” Nick kissed him again. “Let us return the favor.”

Phil was ready to argue. He really was. It wasn’t like that, after all. He liked taking care of them. All of them. That was the way he worked and the way he unwound. He didn’t need any of that to come back to him but as the group of them came closer; the light touches and the occasional kiss seeped in through the arguments. He thought maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

As Trip took his turn in pressing a kiss to his lips, Phil smiled and nodded. He let them hold him up, even if it would just be for this weekend. But he knew from his own experience, that weekend wouldn’t be the last. He and Melinda had dragged Nick away at least twice a year for his tenure as Director, Phil figured they’d probably do the same. Or up the number. Either way he was looking forward to it.

Jemma wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed Melinda and it all felt so damn good. He let go of the tension and sighed happily. “Okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
